A Demon's Contract
by BlackGeminiWolfDemon
Summary: What happens when the man you loved never truly loved you? And when you meet his older brother without realising it? What happens when you find out said older brother isn't exactly human, that none of the family are? Auld Alliance, Scotland/France and a story of lost love, new love and a hell load of trouble. Rated M for future chapters. Showings of other pairings such as USUK.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Auld Alliance (Scotland/France)

**Anime:** Hetalia

Running down the road, a bead of sweat making its way down his cheek, the blonde man panted, praying he would get there in time.

Seeing the church not far down the road, he sped up, eyes blazing with a determined fire. Throwing the doors of the Church open, the French male panted harshly, eyes widening as he looked on at the scene before him.

Arthur Kirkland, the man he loved, kissing the American boy.

Everyone else in the church cheering for them.

He was too late.

Dropping the flowers in his hands, stray tears managing to make their way down his cheeks, Francis turned and walked out of the building, blind to everything but the image of the American and Englishman kissing as they sealed their marriage emblazoned within his mind.

Walking down the road, heartbroken, Francis soon found himself drifting towards a bar. He felt that he was better of drinking then saying something he would later regret too the man he loved.

He wouldn't stop them now, nor would he interfere. He would let the man he loved leave, if only to let the man have his happiness.

Arthur had never trusted him in the first place. No matter how much time he had devoted to the English male, it had never been good enough.

And now, now Arthur had found someone who made him happy.

Sighing as he smiled to himself, the Frenchman sipped the drink he had ordered, chuckling quietly as he let his head fall into his hands. He heard the seat next to him move and, glancing up, he was shocked by the sight of red hair. Shaking his head, he looked back to his drink, sighing again as he let his head droop once more, moping.

The first person he had ever loved, a woman named Jeanne, had moved away years ago, returning to France from England. Francis, however, had remained in England, and when he had finally found her again, being reunited after so many years, she had been married with a one year old child. After Jeanne he had had a string of lovers, but they would all leave him for one reason or another he had never had the heart to stop them, knowing that they could do much better than him.

And now, the one man he had decided to chase after had left him for someone else.

"Maybe should jus give up on love…" he mumbled to himself, sighing as he looked into his drink. Shaking the negative thoughts from his head, he sipped his drink again before simply downing it in one go, ordering another one straight away.

His mumble had caught the attention of the redhead sitting beside him, and said redhead was quite interested in what he had heard.

"Wha' d'ye mean ye should jus' give up on love" he asked, looking at the moping blonde beside him. Poking the man in the shoulder, Alasdair leant closer to the French sounding male, interested in what he had to say.

Francis looked up, smiling lopsidedly, "All of my lovers leave me behind eventually~ First was Jeanne and zen Gilbert and Antonio, and now Arzur, dear Arzur, who I 'oped would return to me… Now 'e is gone too~!" Laughing softly, Francis finally turned to face Alasdair fully, looking the man up and down. His eyes felt drawn to the male's deep, dark green eyes that seemed to spark with fire.

Breath catching in his throat at the stunning man before him, and struggling to ignore the way the man seemed to scream power and strength, Francis leant closer, intrigued by those _eyes. _Blinking and pulling back as he heard the man say something, Francis glanced at his new drink, "I-I apologise, I did not quite catch zat, mon ami."

Alasdair chuckled and leant closer, having noticed the blonde's reactions to him. He hid a smirk as the blonde blushed at their close proximity, "I said, m'name's Alasdair. Wha's yers?"

"F-Francis Bonnefoy," he introduced himself quietly, flushing at the slight stutter in is words. This was wrong, normally it would be him making others blush and squirm, not them making him blush and squirm like a school girl. Shaking his head and downing his drink once more, Francis looked into Alasdair's eyes, once again finding his mind wandering aimlessly through thoughts involving those fiery eyes.

"So, Francis, 'ow about a drink on me?" he asked, his voice a soft purr. He remembered what his baby brother, Arthur, had said about the Frenchman. Apparently he was an easy lay and his technique wasn't that bad either. Honestly, his bratty brothers' descriptions had really done the French male no justice. Francis, in the Scotsman's eyes, was beautiful. He appeared more feminine then an actual woman, and how such a man could be satisfied with his good for nothing brother was beyond the redhead. Chuckling softly, Alasdair slipped an arm around Francis' waist, noting with interest the slightly uncomfortable look on Francis face.

Francis, when the arm slipped around him, shifted away ever so slightly. He didn't really want any physical contact, still heartbroken over losing Arthur. Glancing up at the man, he smiled lopsidedly, "N-Non, thank you for ze offer, but I might simply head home…"

"Now, now, I won' have any o' that!" ordering another drink, he pushed it t Francis, ginning widely as the blonde hesitantly took a sip of the whiskey. Chuckling as the blondes face went red from the fiery feel of the alcohol, Alasdair moved closer to him, smirking as he did so, "Finish the drink and then I'll let ye leave. It's only polite, wouldn't you agree?"

Nodding his head slowly, Francis started to down the drink after giving a resigned sigh. Once he finished, his face was flushed red. The blonde was fine holding his alcohol when the alcohol in question was wine, but the whiskey he had just drunk had much higher alcohol content.

Hiccupping, Francis turned to Alasdair and smiled softly, running a hand along his arm, "Merci for getting me ze rink, cher~" he purred out softly, eyes a little distant, "But I do think I should 'ead 'ome after all."

Standing on unsteady feet, the French male squeaked as he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him close. Looking up into the deep, fiery eyes of the Scotsman, Francis couldn't help but flush from a combination of the redhead's close proximity and the alcohol in his system.

Alasdair simply smirked, licking his lips at the thought of the delicious 'meal' he would be getting that night. Leaning closer to Francis and murmuring into his ear, Alasdair purred out his words in a seductive voice, "Now, now, why not come 'ome with me instead? Ye don' look to be in any condition to be going 'ome on yer own."

Flushing at the feel of the hot breath on his ears, Francis pushed a stray strand of hair back, glancing up and letting out a breathy, "Oui," to how his consent to that idea. The thought of having another persons' body so close to his own was a comforting one after the rough week he had had.

He had spent the week cutting off all ties with several people under the hope that, if he did, he had a chance of getting Arthur back, as the blonde had left him only a week ago claiming he was fed up with Francis' ad his cheating, flirtatious ways, complaining about many of the blondes friends and acquaintances.

It turned out he had simply been played a fool.

Of course, Francis had not been aware of this fact until he had heard about Arthur's marriage to Alfred, the two of them having been engaged for over a year now.

Francis had simply been used as a tool to make Alfred jealous.

Alasdair, himself, was only aware of a small amount of what had been going on. He had overheard his brother bragging to Alfred about what a good lay Francis was in comparison to Alfred, and it had gotten to the point that Alfred had arranged the wedding for earlier then he had originally wanted, much to the delight of Arthur.

And the two had gotten married.

Arthur, when asked about Francis, claimed that the Frenchman had ever appeared serious about their relationship in the first place.

And so Francis heart had been broken again as the person he loved was snatched away from him by another man.

Having spaced out for a while, caught up in the memories of the past week, the French male hadn't noticed when he had been taken into a taxi that was speeding them towards the Scotsman's home. Glancing up at the redhead, Francis apologised in a mumbled voice, rubbing a stray tear from his eye. He leant closer to the redhead, seeking comfort and the feel of another body.

Alasdair chuckled softly and tilted Francis' head up, examining his face for a moment before pressing a soft kiss to the blondes lips, waiting to see how Francis would respond.

And respond he did.

Kissing back, hesitantly at first as he got over the shock, Francis couldn't help but to compare the way this was going compared to how it was with Arthur. With Arthur, he had always initiated everything, attempting to give his lover as much pleasure as he could, going along with the whims and fancies of the blonde he adored.

But now? Now, there was someone else taking the initiative, and it made him feel out of balance with himself, the levels of control and initiative he was using changing along with his partner.

Feeling the blonde reciprocate his kiss, Alasdair grinned widely, deepening the kiss and demanding entrance to the blondes' mouth as he swiped his tongue across the smaller males' lips.

Access was given as Francis hesitantly parted them, eyes widening at the feeling of a tongue invading his mouth. Returning the kiss, one that was unlike any other he had had, he fought back for dominance, eyes slipping shut as he enjoyed the feel of a passionate battle in the form of that one, deep kiss. And then suddenly he was left panting for air as Alasdair pulled back, a smirk eerily reminiscent of a cat that had just gotten cream planted across his face as he leant closer, whispering into Francis ear, "And so the contract will be sealed."

Laughing softly as the flushed, confused face of the French blonde, Alasdair paid the taxi driver for the ride before getting out of the car, walking around and pulling Francis out with him.

He smirked as he looked down at the still panting blonde, eyes softening ever so slightly in such a way that if you didn't know him very well, you wouldn't have even noticed.

"C-Con…tract…?" Francis asked softly, needing to lean against Alasdair in order to stand, his legs feeling weak from the powerful, passionate kiss he had shared with the man beside him.

"Aye, a contract," looking down at Francis as he led the blonde into his home, Alasdair chuckled softly, "By returning the kiss, ye sealed a contract with me."

The doors to the redheads' home flew open as Alasdair swept Francis off of his feet, "Ye know, ye really shouldn't kiss strangers, ye might seal a contract with a demon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Pairing:** Auld Alliance (Scotland/France)

**Anime:** Hetalia

"_C-Con…tract…?" Francis asked softly, needing to lean against Alasdair in order to stand, his legs feeling weak from the powerful, passionate kiss he had shared with the man beside him._

"_Aye, a contract," looking down at Francis as he led the blonde into his home, Alasdair chuckled softly, "By returning the kiss, ye sealed a contract with me."_

_The doors to the redheads' home flew open as Alasdair swept Francis off of his feet, "Ye know, ye really shouldn't kiss strangers, ye might seal a contract with a demon."_

Francis' eyes widened as he was carried into the building, the still tipsy Frenchman looking around the place in awe. He called it a 'home' but it was more like a mansion, and it wasn't very welcoming either. Iron gates at the entrance that the taxi had driven through, and now the large, wooden doors which had been thrown open by an invisible force. Glancing back up into the burning eyes of the man he was with, he was shocked to see two very large, very demonic looking wings sprouting from the man's back. Closing his eyes and mumbling to himself about how it was all a dream or an alcohol induced illusion, the French male soon found his yes being drawn towards the interior of the mansion.

The decorations were clearly expensive, the mansion sporting very lavish decorations in varying shades and hues of red and black, with the occasional white here and there to brighten up the place. It was a gothic design, one that suited the exterior of the redhead's home.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, the French blonde dared to glance back up at the demonic man carrying him, "M-May I ask why it is zat you decided to bring me 'ere…?" His voice shook a little, and sounded too high even to his own ears. Trembling as he looked around the halls he was being carried through, the blonde couldn't help but notice that, as they went deeper into the mansion, the decorations changed, becoming more personal to the people who lived there. Photos of what he assumed were members of the demons family now appearing every now and then. At one point he thought his eyes had fallen upon a picture of his old love, Arthur, but instantly shook his head, believing it to be his imagination.

" 'Cos yer like me," Alasdair glanced down at Francis for a moment before once again looking up, making his way through the maze that was the halls of his home, "Yer alone like me, and ye've felt heartbreak, true hurt, just lie ah did…"

Looking the blonde in the eyes as another set of doors swung open, Alasdair couldn't help but revel in the similarities between this man he had found by chance and the man he had once loved so many years ago. And this beautiful, blonde man had been found because he had been played with by the Scotsman's younger brother, Arthur. He couldn't believe his luck as he walked into his room, eyes falling upon a painting hanging on the wall, covered by layer upon layer of dark cloth, for just a second, before his eyes once more fell upon the blonde .

Francis, himself, was staring around the room in awe, unable to pull his eyes away from the interior. The room was large, easily bigger than the small apartment he rented and lived in. there was a large bed in the room, easily able to fit five of him, and it had pristine white sheets, a single, crimson coloured blanket thrown over the bed. He looked up with confused eyes as he processed the demons words, eyes widening slightly before a fake smile spread across his lips.

"I 'ave no idea what you are talking about, mon cher~! I am o alone, I-I 'ave many zat would love my company~! And as for 'eartbreak, I will get over it easily enough. It is not like I w-was serious in ze first place…" Trailing off as he felt tears making their way down his face, Francis hid his head in his hands, not wanting to appear weak before the demon carrying him.

Startled from being lowered onto the bed, Francis looked up in shock as his hands were pulled from his face, the demon looking down at him with a frown. Alasdair held the French males hands gently, looking into the tearful blue eyes of the blonde before him before leaning in and kissing away the man's tears.

"Tears don't suit ye…" he murmured as way of explanation for his behaviour, a lopsided smile crossing his lips.

He had never been able to sand seeing tears in /his/ eyes, either, always doing his best to keep his loves smile in place. Unfortunately, he had failed to protect that which he had held dearest, losing the love of his life and breaking all of the promises he had ever made to the man he had adored.

Shaking the melancholy thoughts from his head, Alasdair smiled softly down at the blonde before him, sitting next to him and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

Francis rubbed his eyes, a tearful smile crossing his lips that was far more honest than the first.

And then the smile broke; the lonely, heartbroken blonde crying in earnest now as the Scot wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. Francis buried his head in Alasdair's shoulder, thankful for the company he was being given as all of the pain he had+- held back flooded to the surface. Tears rolled form his eyes, dampening the demons shoulder as Francis cried his heart out for several hours. The whole time, Alasdair simply sat there, looking towards the balcony and out into the lands that belonged to him and his family, smoking his cigarettes as he allowed the French male to cry into his shoulder.

Several hours later Francis had finally quieted, and, upon looking down at the Frenchman, Alasdair realised he had fallen asleep. Smiling softly as he put out his cigarette, the Scotsman gently lay the blonde down on the bed after removing the clothing he was wearing. Leaving both his and the blondes clothes in the washing bin in the bathroom, Alasdair returned and sipped into the bed beside the Frenchman, unable to hold back the soft chuckle that escaped him as said Frenchman burrowed into his side, curling into and around the redhead for warmth and comfort. Laying back and pulling the blonde closer, Alasdair couldn't help but smile contently, eyes rifting once more to the painting covered by so many layers of cloth. He ran a hand gently through the Frenchman's hair as he slowly drifted off to sleep, his wings having long since disappeared.

As the sun started to rise, sending delicious waves of warmth through the men lying on the bed conveniently placed so the sunbeams would fall upon the beds inhabitants, a certain blonde started to awaken. He never was one for sleeping in late, having always loved the early mornings and the beauty that accompanied it. Stretching and rubbing his eyes, he soon realised he wasn't at home and very quickly the previous nights memories came rushing back. Flushing slightly and looking at the man lying next to him, Francis couldn't stop the smile from spreading slowly across his lips. Sitting and looking towards the balcony, the suns beams falling upon his naked body and hair ruffled from sleep, he was a vision of beauty. Francis felt better than he had in a long time, as though a weight had been lifted from his heart. He still hurt whenever he thought about his bad luck with love, but at the same time he found he simply wanted to move on and forget everything that had happened.

Unknown to the Frenchman, deep, fiery green eyes were watching him closely, studying his every feature and smiling at the picture before him. Alasdair slowly sat up, startling the blonde beside him as he slipped his arms around the blondes waist, "Righ', ah think it would be a good idea if ah explained te ya what the contract fully entails." Grinning widely as the blonde looked up at him in shock, the redhead sent the man a toothy grin, wings once again appearing behind him as he stood and stretched, seemingly comfortable walking around naked in front of a near-total stranger.

Francis, himself, was only a little embarrassed about his situation, but he was soon standing and looking around the room once again, eyes darting about nervously as he ran a hand through his shoulder length, wavy hair.

"O-Oui, that would be most, ah, 'elpful… But, I would first like to know, why did you decided to make ze contract wiz me? I did only meet you last night, after all..." Looking towards the Scottish demon for an explanation, he soon found himself blushing as the man walked up to him, leaning in close and smiling down at him, "A-Ah, Alasdair…?"

Alasdair sighed as he reached a hand out slowly, noting the Frenchman's slight flinch and running the hand softly through the soft, blonde strands of hair, "I decided to make the contract with ye 'cos ye were in a pitiful state last night." Grinning as he pulled his hand back, the grin becoming slightly more feral as he looked the blonde up and down, "Tha' and I 'eard you were a good lay." Keeping the main reason a secret, that the blonde reminded him of a lover he had lost years ago, the demon turned and waked towards a large cupboard.

Francis looked confused at the redhead's reasoning, sensing there was more to it but deciding to drop it as he looked around the room he was in once more.

"Righ', first thing we're gonna do is 'ave a shower and then get dressed." Pulling out clothes, he soon found a loose white shirt and some light brown trousers that would fit the blonde.

Although the clothes were simple, they were made from the finest, softest material possible, the fabric seeming to glide across the blondes skin like water as he took the clothes he was given.

Looking around in awe as he was lead into a very large bathroom, Francis couldn't help the small, flirtatious smile that spread across his lips, "Ah, mon cher, can we 'ave our shower togezer~? I would be very pleased to 'ave some company."

Looking over at the Frenchman as he set his own clothes down where they wouldn't get wet, Alasdair stretched out his arms and his wings, "Aye, sounds like a plan. After that ah'll tell yer more about this contract we now 'ave."

Leading the way into the shower, Alasdair grinned as he pulled his wings back into his body, once more taking on the appearance of a normal human now his wings were gone. Turning the shower on, he caught hold of Francis' hand, smiling widely as the blonde sent an amused smile his way.

Francis, amused a he was, also felt a bit strange spending time with this man, who he had known for less than a day, and feeling as if he had known him years. Laughing softly as he ran a hand through the redhead's hair, he decided to simply forget about everything that had happened until then and just enjoy himself, as simply being near the man seemed to cheer him up. Looking around he soon found the shower gel, squeezing some into his hands and sniffing it. He was delighted to find it had the lovely scent of strawberries and couldn't help but to wash himself with it, enjoying the relaxing time he was having.

Somehow, the shower ended up with him and Alasdair putting the various scented body washes all over each other, which soon evolved into a fight involving the bubbles they had created.

Laughing breathlessly as he allowed the bubbles to be washed from his body, Francis looked over at Alasdair, flushing as he noticed the redhead watching him intently. Sending the man a shy smile, he paused as he thought he heard a familiar voice calling out Alasdair's name from the hallway outside of the bedroom.

Slipping out from under the water just before the redhead turned the shower of, the blonde grinned and grabbed one of the fluffy white towels, laughing happily as he handed one to Alasdair. He felt better than he had in years, blue eyes alight with a child-like happiness and the smile on his lips genuine as he forgot, for the moment, about all of the pain he had suffered in his past.

Getting dressed, and once again hearing that oh-so familiar voice calling for Alasdair, Francis looked towards the redhead, noting he was happily ignoring the voice calling for him. Chuckling softly, Francis wandered over, laughing as he hugged the demon, "Ah, mon cher, I feel so 'appy right now~!"

Alasdair chuckled softly, leaning down and rubbing his nose against Francis', "Well, ah'm glad. A smile suits ye much more than that dreadful loo ye 'ad on yer face last night." Standing to full height again, he looked down at the Frenchman beside him, sighing as he thought over how best to explain the contract he had made with the blonde that the blonde had agreed to unknowingly when he had returned the redheads kiss.

Francis, slipping out of the bathroom whilst Alasdair was distracted, laughed light-heartedly, absently noting that the bed had been made in their absence from the room. Falling onto said bed, eyes slipping shut contently, he didn't hear the door to the room opening.

If he had, things may have gone differently, but as it was, he soon found himself pinned underneath a very familiar body, hands held to his sides.

Arthur Kirkland, younger brother of Alasdair Kirkland and also a demon, had entered the room expecting to see his brother still asleep in his bed as was usual. Instead, he had entered the room to see a familiar Frenchman lying on the bed and smiling as if that was where he was supposed to be.

He didn't think before he moved, acting on pure instinct as he pinned the taller male to the bed with a strong grip, claws that had extended in his agitated state cutting into the French males soft, pale skin.

Hissing his words darkly, Arthur glared down at the French male looking up at him in shock, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"


End file.
